2008-06-21 - No drink for Seifer
Braken sits at by the bar. The arcona is injured and recovering from a large battle at Gunga the hutt's fortress. He sips a drink that his tender just handed to him. "Thanks Waddu. Argghhh this wound hurts" He takes a sip of his drink The bubble has small amount of patrons presently. They are dispersed throughout enjoying their night at the moment... Oona wasn't a planet Seifer had seen much during the war, it was out of the way and not really in any position to be strategical, which made it a rare sight. He had decided to use the place as a sort of diversion, a place to go away from the war and have a quiet drink. He was only young, but he was more experienced then most soldiers on the field. On both sides. He slid through the door, heading to a seat nearer the bar. "Corellian Ale." the boy ordered from the bartender. Braken takes a sip of his drink when the door opens, the glass leaves his lips and he swallows as Seifer makes his way to the bar. The glass goes down and touches the counter of the bar once Seifer sits in the booth and order. Braken pauses and freezes for a moment when a familiar voice enters his auditory senses. The Arcona turns his head as if in slow motion and then the visage of Wolf is seen to me..He simply eyes the Dark jedi at the moment not saying anything... Seifer doesn't bother looking around the Cantina, there wasn't anyone there he'd know. Or so he thought, he lifted a hand to his face, rubbing his temples with a middle finger and a thumb. Braken lets out a "Argghhhhh" as a wave of pain from his wound hits him. Braken reactively grabs his chest and rides the pain out for a moment until it passes. He looks back up and turns to Wolf and decides to speak "I have been meanning to talk to lady Effie in order to try and find you. I have personal business that I wish to address with you, Wolf" Braken has one hand on his drink and the other hand moves from his wound on his chest to his lap Seifer takes his hand away, looking up at Braken through yellow eyes. "I'm sure whatever you need is probably best left with the Lady Mediator." the boy said with a smile, turning to the bartender to take his drink. The boy threw a couple of credit chips onto the tender's tray. Braken looks to wolf and he moves his hands to his side and turns fully to the dark jedi and responds "No, this is personal business between you and myself. The girl Rena..what is your business with her? She is under my protection now and I will not have you stalking her." His eyes change a bit and it shows Wolf that the large Arcona means business.. "Stalking her?" Seifer said, staring at Braken now. If things were getting personal, then it would seem the Arcona had stepped into the boy's zone. A right hand casually makes it's way under the table. "You think you can just instruct me on what I can and can't do?" the boy laughed, "You are a fool."' Braken jumps out of his seat and fires his blaster at wold and yells "You will not hurt her. I will kill you..." He fires a blast at seifer COMBAT: Braken fires his Modified SoroSuub UZ-2 Repeater at Wolf! COMBAT: Wolf ignites his yellow lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT: Wolf parries Braken's blaster bolt with his yellow lightsaber. Seifer had one, more quickly then he had thought. Anger was his ally, It would further him and his plans even when expressed by others. Within the blink of an eye, Seifer stood, throwing the table into the air the boy deflects the blaster bolt and advances on the Arcona. COMBAT: You swing your yellow lightsaber at Braken! COMBAT: Wolf's yellow lightsaber strikes Braken and shreds Braken, destroying Braken's Flak Vest. Braken takes the lightsaber strike and it peels the vest off his person. Braken growls in pain and fires at the dark jedi "Arhhhhh,.,,die." COMBAT: Braken fires his Modified SoroSuub UZ-2 Repeater at Wolf! COMBAT: Wolf parries Braken's blaster bolt with his yellow lightsaber. Seifer's yellow blade spins and dives, cutting through braken's vest like paper. The man's anger filled him, and all the dark boy could do was smile and continue his assault. COMBAT: You swing your yellow lightsaber at Braken's head! COMBAT: Wolf's yellow lightsaber strikes Braken and vivisects Braken's head, destroying Braken's Flight Helmet. Braken collapses, critically injured. Braken's body goes limp as the Yellow lightsaber cuts through his throat, severing the head from the body. The whirring noise is extinguished as the yellow energy blade retreats into it's hilt. Seifer shook his head, eyeing the body before him. "Traitor." the boy spat. The dark boy clipped the saber back onto his belt and stepped over the body. "Yellow doesn't seem to be working for me." he mumbled as he passed through the doors of the Saloon. Category:June 2008 RP Logs